1. Technical Field Disclosure
The disclosure relates to packaging and, more particularly, to a fastening clip and a package using the clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical method for receiving a product 1 in a typical package 2 is shown. However, it can be inconvenient to put the product in, or take it out of, the package 2 if the product 1 is bulky or heavy.